Ride the Happy Party Train!
by Yurutono
Summary: You makes a crude remark involving Kanan and her "Happy Party Train" and is subsequently betrayed by Chika.


It had only been a passing remark, a small joke just to be shared between Chika and You after they'd visited Kanan whilst she was still in her wetsuit and sporting impressive _features_ as it was best to call them, a while after the filming of the Happy Party Train PV.

But Chika had betrayed her. Maybe that was a touch dramatic, but who goes and tells someone sexual innuendos said about them anyway? Chika does, apparently.

You had thought the air was strangely calm though, rather than charged, tense and awkward atmosphere she was expecting when she next saw Kanan. Sure, they'd known each other for a very long time, but You didn't think she would easily get away with making a remark as crude as that if it was known to Kanan, but if anything, she didn't seem to mind. Maybe she just took it as mindless banter, but that didn't stop her from being nervous about it.

About a week had passed since Chika had told Kanan about the comment and her nerves had died down, but then, Kanan had asked You's help at the diving shop, which You did take as somewhat odd and suspect, but friends helped each other out right? And not that You thought Kanan was stupid or forgetful, but maybe the remark was long since gone from her mind.

You had nearly choked immediately when she saw that Kanan was suspiciously wearing the same wetsuit as before. And sporting the exact same features as before, not that You was staring, no, not at all. Then again, it was difficult not to stare at-

"You-chan, I'm sorry not to be dressed or properly dried, I only just got out the ocean and I had so much work to do… Anyway, can you help me lift these boxes?"

The excuse seemed suspicious, but You only nodded and moved over to help her. Time dragged on to the afternoon and soon Kanan called for a lunch break.

Idle chatter throughout the day had been normal, but as they both sat down outside, silence had settled over the both of them. They both looked over the waves, but soon, Kanan turned to You with a grin, catching her off guard, "So what was Chika-chan telling me about you wanting to ride my Happy Party Train?"

"Erm…" You desperately avoided Kanan's gaze, "J-just passing comments y'know?"

"So you find me attractive, huh?" Kanan reclined back on her seat with that that same smug look, stretching her arms above her and then resting her hands behind her head.

"Is there anyone who doesn't find you attractive?" You said, recovering quickly.

"Now you're just flattering to get yourself out of it, eh?" Kanan laughed, but seemed happy enough to accept the deflection, "But ah, changing the subject, the view is nice, right?"

You wasn't necessarily looking at the ocean, "Yep, it is."

Kanan turned away from the rolling waves, "Where're you looking?"

"Many places." You answered vaguely, avoiding meeting Kanan's gaze.

Kanan laughed at that as well, "Hey, so, idea," She shifted to face her with her full body, "What's say we blow off work for the rest of the day?"

"Eh? And do what?"

"Well, I know this might seem a little sudden, but," Kanan leaned closer, whispering in her ear, "How's about I give you that ride you wanted?"

You blushed and jolted her head to the side, "A-are you serious…?"

"Why not? You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"Th-that's… True."

"So…?" Kanan expectantly leaned as close as she could.

"Was this… Was this just an excuse to ask that?"

"More like killing two birds with one stone." Kanan stood and offered her hand to You, "Shall we?"

You nodded and Kanan chivalrously led her to the bedroom, whilst Kanan unzipped her wetsuit down to the cleavage. When they arrived, Kanan brought You in front of her and kissed her neck from behind, "We'll take it slow, okay?"

Whilst You was nervous, there was a degree of eagerness that was rising inside her. It wasn't like she'd never thought about Kanan in this kind of light, but she'd never expected a stupid, barely arousing remark to turn into something like this.

You pressed herself back against Kanan's groin and soon, when Kanan grew tired of the same teasing stimulation, pushed You to the bed and weighed herself down on top of her and their lips finally met, albeit clumsily. But lack of experience didn't seem to stop either of them, as

whenever Kanan pulled her lips away, they were always back on You's within an instant, barely leaving room for a breath.

Through the heated exchange, You fumbled for the zipper of her wetsuit, tugging it down further until it was the furthest down it could possibly go, just past Kanan's stomach and veering closer to her not-so-hidden bulge. It had never been hidden in the first place, it just depended how long You thought she could go on looking at it without being caught.

"You want me out of this then, I take it?" Kanan teased, pulling away and moving to kiss her neck so You could give a semi-delirious answer.

"I do…"

"Well, let's make it fair then." Kanan said, not giving You a chance to protest as she pulled her shirt off and let her hand ghost over You's abs, before starting to peel the wetsuit off herself, at a less than urgent pace. Soon enough, but not quick enough for You's liking, the wetsuit had been completely removed from Kanan's upper half, revealing her toned, if not more toned than You's, muscles and in nothing but a bikini top. Kanan soon straightened herself up so she was straddling her waist, removing her hair tie and letting her hair fall over her shoulders.

You was torn between staring at her gorgeous body, her growing bulge and her cascading hair. She didn't have much time to make a proper decision, as Kanan leaned down and kissed her again, tugging on her lower lip and You wouldn't be surprised if her lips were getting swollen.

Kanan pulled back briefly, allowing their breath to mingle together, grinning before she pressed her body against You's and kissed her again, eventually pushing her tongue inside her mouth and You couldn't stop the moan that left her.

It was obvious that You wasn't the dominant one in this situation and she was at Kanan's mercy, especially as she pressed her knee in between You's legs. Kanan pulled back from the kiss and You glanced at the small link of saliva connecting their lips and You had to glance away from that piercing gaze.

Kanan finally worked her way out of that tight, flattering wetsuit, but she looked much better without it on, You thought. Now the next challenge, was to get that bikini off her. That thought quickly left her though when Kanan began to pull her bra off.

"Can't you hurry this up…?" You asked as she tilted her head to let Kanan kiss at her neck, leaving the occasional nibble.

Kanan only laughed and opened up a drawer, pulling out a handful of condoms without a care of how many there were. Maybe Kanan was hanging on just as badly as You was.

You managed to reach up and pull Kanan's bikini top off, even if she couldn't quite work her way to the bottoms. She hadn't even seen Kanan fully naked and she was already a little bit intimidated, even if they did have a similar build.

Kanan grabbed her breasts and groped her, pinching her nipples and You arched her back and let out a whine, "K-Kanan-chan, please…"

"You know, you have to earn your ride," Kanan said with a smirk, "Kneel beside the bed."

Kanan allowed You to roll out from underneath her, not able to argue as she did as she was told like an obedient puppy. Kanan swung her legs off the bed, whilst You panted below her. She was given a look that told her she could bring things further. Finally, she reached and pulled down the last part of her bikini.

Kanan's cock was finally released from its confines and You was startled to see its length. But You persisted through her blush and gave the tip a curious lick and was pleased when she felt Kanan's hand on her head. She wrapped a hand around her cock and stroked from the base as her mouth stayed around the tip. She pulled back when she heard a moan and tasted something salty.

Curiously, You swiped her thumb across the white fluid leaving her cock and then smearing it down the length.

"Come on, use your mouth again…" Kanan almost begged, but somehow retained her air of dominance over You.

You nodded and wetted her lips, taking more than just the tip this time as her confidence grew along with Kanan's enjoyment. She grabbed a fistful of her hair and attempted to push her further.

Her breathing only sped up as You pressed her tongue against her length and bobbed her head a few times and she stroked whatever bit of her length she couldn't fit in her mouth. She seemed to be doing well, as Kanan tried her best to hold back from thrusting into her mouth and fucking her face.

Kanan soon had both hands on her hair, grabbing fistfuls and tugging encouragingly on them until she let out a strangled moan and came inside her mouth, startling You a bit before she swallowed the load and looked at Kanan; red in the face.

It took a moment for Kanan to recover, but she brought a few strands of hair out of her face and grinned to her, "You're partway there to getting your ticket, that's for sure," Oh God, did Kanan intend on keeping on making train innuendos? That was a line that You would rather forget if she was honest, "Back up on the bed, c'mon."

You could tell she was almost painfully wet and she knew that Kanan would be able to tell that through her white panties. Could she not have worn a more flattering colour? Then again, how was she to know that her day was going to turn out like this? But, she did as she was told and a rush of heat ran through her when she saw Kanan reach for a condom as her other hand stroked herself, her cock hardening in preparation for another round.

You lay back down on the bed as Kanan tore the packet open and rolled the condom down her length.

"Been practicing that?" You managed to get in a tease, which did seem to throw Kanan out of the loop a bit, but only for a brief second. Kanan shook her head.

"I guess you could say I'm a natural." The look she gave You nearly made her melt underneath her and soon, You was pinned beneath Kanan once again.

Kanan glanced down at her thoroughly soaked panties and pulled them down with one finger, "I think you might have to go home without these on."

You tried her best to ignore that comment and that became easier when Kanan bumped the head of her cock against her entrance, "You're really wet… I think it'll be pretty easy to go in."

You blushed all the more, anything that she might have had left to tease Kanan with had gone now.

"But hey, if it hurts, you have to tell me, right?" Kanan said, briefly losing her playfulness to give You a reassuring kiss on the cheek before she braced one hand beside her waist on the bed and her other hand squeezing her thigh and began to push the tip inside her.

Kanan slowly but surely eased herself inside, all whilst You tried her best not to squirm and moan too loudly just from Kanan taking her at a steady pace. When Kanan was around halfway inside, she kissed You and quickly deepened the it, muffling her own moans into You's mouth as she fully sheathed herself inside You's tight, wet walls.

"God… Fuck, this feels better than I thought it would…" Kanan panted after she'd broken the kiss, whilst You brought her arms around her neck, a hand buried in her hair and as her legs wrapped around her waist.

If You was in a more clear state, she would have teased Kanan about thinking about doing this kind of thing with her, but as delirious as she was, she could only think to let out a moan as she felt Kanan throb needily inside her.

"Kanan-chan, can you start moving?"

"Doesn't hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt…"

Kanan swallowed at that and was given a hefty dose of reality that this was both their first time. But Kanan retained her confidence and began to gradually move inside her, starting with slow thrusts and finding her pace through her tightness.

Kanan's cock was hitting just about every part of You it could to give her as much pleasure as possible, even with the pace they were at. You felt the pressure change inside her and she tightened and loosened her grip on her tresses in time.

In a sudden surge of confidence, Kanan sped up, pounding into You as she arched her back up into her thrusts, "Kanan-chan-!"

"A-ah… You're so tight…" Kanan grasped her waist tightly, "I feel like I could cum just from you squeezing me…"

"Kanan-chan, take me more, please…" You begged, closing her eyes and feeling Kanan speed up and go faster and deeper, bringing herself back so only the tip was inside before slamming back in. Kanan then reached a hand down, trying her best to rub her clit, causing You to buck her hips as the slightly clumsy, albeit pleasurable, movements continued until You choked out a moan, "I-I think I'm close…"

"Me too…" Kanan moaned as she buried her face in You's neck and the two pressed their lips together again in another heated embrace, until You had to split away so she could breath properly, her body shaking, before stiffening up and cumming, tightening all the more over Kanan's cock. Kanan then gritted her teeth as she came as well, her seed filling the condom.

When Kanan came back around, she pulled out of her and collapsed on top of her, before soon rolling off her onto her back. It took her a moment to remove the used condom, throwing it in the bin beside the bedside table and wiping off her forehead, before leaning on her side to check on You.

"Are you okay?" Kanan asked, cupping her cheek and stroking her thumb over it whilst You quickly caught her breath again.

You nodded as she stared up at the ceiling, looking at her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well," Kanan propped her arms back behind her head, "I'd say you've earned your ride. When do you want me to punch your ticket?"

You couldn't help but groan at that, but she didn't quite have the energy to argue too much as she turned to face Kanan and gave her a kiss. Pulling away, she sighed, "I think I'm ready now."

"Really, so soon?" She teased, tapping her nose before taking another condom.

"It looks like you're ready too, Kanan-chan," You said, reaching below the covers and stroking Kanan.

Kanan pulled her in for another heated kiss as she took another condom and rolled it over her hard dick again, You getting on top of her this time. She could feel her member against her and that made her all the more eager to claim her ride.

Soon enough, she propped herself up and positioned herself properly, looking to Kanan for some reassurance and she got it in the form of a smile and a secure, yet soft grip on her waist.

Kanan couldn't hold back the moan that left her as You sank down on top of her, feeling her length reach as deep as it had before, if not deeper, so much so that You had to stop and get used to her girth all over again. One of Kanan's hands reached up to grope her breast, only adding to the sensation as You began to move on top of her.

At first, she took it slow, but as her confidence and pleasure built, You went right to the very tip before sinking back down and things only grew more pleasureable as Kanan threw her head back and hissed a cuss word. Soon enough, Kanan's hands were working away at both of her breasts, pinching, groping and grabbing them however she could amidst her pleasure and You was quickly at a pace where she was slamming down on top of her, allowing Kanan to pound her with little effort on her part.

You didn't know how long she'd been having Kanan fuck her like this, or rather, it seemed to be the other way around as she was on top. She had spurred herself to go as fast as she could and soon, even though she was gradually getting tired, You could feel the now familiar pressure building up as she got close to cumming over Kanan's cock again. She panted and felt herself tighten, which Kanan can't have missed, especially from how she let out an especially low moan, allowing herself to thrust a few times and reach her deepest inside You, hitting the most pleasurable spots she could.

You, out of impulse, took one of Kanan's off her breast and squeezed it tightly, as she knew Kanan was close as well. Retaining their intimacy, Kanan squeezed back, almost in reassurance, before You arched her back and came and Kanan threw her head back again, sweat matting her hair on her forehead, as her seed filled the condom for the second time. And whilst You wanted to feel that warmth more deeply, she knew it was unrealistic to think about that kind of thing at such a young age.

As they both came down, You pulled herself out before slumping on top of her, panting heavily. Kanan lazily brought her arms around her, a tired, sex-dazed grin on her face, "Enjoy the ride then?"

You buried her face in her neck, "Yeah…"

"So what are we?"

"Girlfriends?"

"Feels right." Kanan said with an approving hum, as if she hadn't just been buried inside You to the hilt.

"Yeah, it does…" You said, cuddling into her.

"Oh, and one last thing before we rest."

"Hm?"

"I'm not letting you call my dick the ' _Happy Party Train'_."


End file.
